Ma haine
by JessSwann
Summary: Dernière scène de DMC.... Will, dans le bayou songe à Jack... et à ce qu'il a vu avant que le Pearl ne soit coulé . Will POV


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Disney..... **

_**Bonjour ! Voici donc un petit OS sur Will et la dernière scène de DMC. Les passages en italique sont les dialogues du film, le reste c'est les pensées de Will. J'espère que vous aimerez … Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Ma haine**

Je le hais….

Je le hais….

Nous sommes tous retournés chez Tia Dalma, comme des âmes en peine, comme des orphelins. Comme s'il comptait pour nous. Comme si sa disparition changeait quelque chose. J'ai supporté leurs visages tristes tout le long de la traversée qui nous a mené le long du fleuve. J'ai vu les larmes sur les visages des habitants du bayou, sentit la chaleur des cierges qu'ils avaient allumés pour lui. Et j'ai lutté contre ce désir de les éteindre tous, de souffler ces bougies pour fêter sa mort.

Je le hais….

Assis devant la table de Tia Dalma, je plante mon couteau dans le bois, imaginant que c'est dans son corps que je le plante. Comme il l'a fait avec moi. Il m'a trahi, abusé, utilisé , vendu… Et l'on attend de moi que je le pleure ? Il a pris ma chance de sauver mon père, me conduisant à lui pour mieux me le reprendre ensuite et je devrais le regretter ?

Je le hais….

Je le hais de tout ce qu'il m'a volé, je le hais pour les larmes qui roulent sur tes joues et dont je connais la cause. Il t'a prise à moi. Il m'a envoyé au loin et il t'a volée. Il a brisé tout ce que j'avais. Et maintenant Elizabeth je ne peux même plus te regarder sans te revoir en train de l'embrasser. Lui.

Je le hais….

S'il n'était pas mort je le tuerais de mes mains. Je ne te vois pas Elizabeth, je ne te regarde pas, je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir ton chagrin de l'avoir perdu. As tu pleuré de la même manière pour moi lorsque tu as appris que j'étais captif du Hollandais Volant par SES soins ? Je n'ose même pas me poser la question…. Je ne le veux pas….

Je le hais….

La sorcière s'approche de moi… Il me faut encore faire semblant … Dissimuler ma haine pour ne pas que tu saches que je connais ton secret… Parce que c'est le seul espoir que j'ai que les choses redeviennent comme avant … Te faire croire que j'ignore que tu l'aimes. Te faire croire que je ne t'ai pas vu l'embrasser…. Continuer ce mensonge qui nous a déjà détruit. Donner l'illusion que j'ignore pour te garder un peu encore. Même si je sais que ton cœur n'est plus à moi mais à lui. Je le hais

« _C'est vrai c'est dommage …._

Je me retourne vers Tia Dalma… Que sait elle ? De quoi parle t'elle ? De mon amour que j'ai perdu ? Comment peut elle savoir ? Suis-je donc le seul à n'avoir rien vu ?

« _Je sais tu crois qu'avec le Pearl tu aurais pu capturer le démon et libérer l'âme de ton père _»

Je baisse la tête devant son air rempli de compassion, je cache mon regard, je dissimule ce que je ressens …. Non elle ne sait pas… Personne ne sait à quel point je le hais… Je m'entends répondre … Les mots glissent hors de ma bouche…Tandis que je prends le verre qu'elle me propose

_« Il faut oublier ça… »_

Oui, oublier … Oublier les rêves qu'il m'a volé, oublier le père que je ne pourrais jamais délivrer… T'oublier et oublier le baiser que je vous ai vu échanger et auquel je ne cesse de penser… Oublier que je le hais. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas

_« Le Pearl a coulé…. »_

Il a coulé son cher, son précieux navire… Il a coulé …. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez

_« Avec son capitaine »_

Alors que je prononce la sentence de mort de Jack, je ne peux m'empêcher de me délecter de ces mots. Oui il a coulé… Il est mort. Je le hais.

Ma parole libère celle des autres de toute évidence…. J'entends Gibbs, le fidèle Gibbs

« _Et le monde semble déjà un peu moins radieux »_

Mon cœur se bloque dans ma poitrine en l'entendant le regretter… Moi ce n'est pas sa mort qui a assombri mon monde … C'est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de conquérir de son vivant. Je le hais.

_« Il s'est moqué de nous jusqu'à la fin, mais c'est un éclair d'honnêteté qui l'a emporté »_

Un éclair d'honnêteté ? Est-ce que nous parlons bien du même homme ? Oui il s'est moqué de nous, de moi plus que de tout autre… Pourquoi le regretterais je ? Pourquoi suis-je obligé de supporter leurs larmes pour un homme que je hais ?

_« A Jack Sparrow ! »_

_« Y'en a pas deux comme le capitaine Jack »_

_« Un gentilhomme qui rêvait de faire fortune en mer ! »_

Les voila tous occupés à lever leurs verres pour lui… Mais ne le connaissaient ils pas ? Jack Sparrow… Un misérable voleur…. Un sale pirate… Je le hais … Et puis il y a toi… Toi qui prend la parole, des sanglots dans la voix …

_« C'était quelqu'un de bien… »_

C'était quelqu'un de bien… Le crois tu vraiment Elizabeth ? Et moi comment puis je vivre en te sachant si malheureuse d'un chagrin que je ne peux effacer… Comment te regarder alors que je sais maintenant que tu l'aimes autant que je le hais…Je bois mon verre pour imiter les autres… Puis je me tourne vers toi. Oh dieu que je le hais… Que je le hais pour les larmes qui font briller tes yeux, pour la peine insupportable que je lis sur ton visage, pour la manière dont ton corps tremble…

Je le hais…

Mais je t'aime plus encore…

Je le hais et pourtant c'est moi qui le premier se lève, moi qui le premier avance vers toi et qui prononce des paroles que je ne crois pas tout à fait .. Juste pour enlever cette souffrance insupportable de ton visage

_« S'il y avait quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour le ramener… »_

Quoique ce soit… Pour te le retirer de la tête et du cœur, quoique ce soit pour enlever cette souffrance sur ton visage qui fait écho à la mienne malgré leurs origines différentes. Je le hais parce que tu l'aimes… Enfin tu me regardes… Enfin….

_« Elizabeth » _

Ne vois tu pas que je suis là.. Qu'il ne te mérite pas ? La sorcière m'interrompt avant que j'ai eu le temps de continuer… Elle parle d'une voix pressante

_« Est-ce que tu le ferais ? »_

Si je le ferais ? Je ne sais pas … Quel homme pourrait aller chercher l'homme qu'il hait ? Mais la sorcière continue et cette fois c'est toi qu'elle regarde…

_« Oui vous tous …Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous serait prêt à tout ? Mmm? Pourriez vous naviguer jusqu'aux confins de la terre et plus encore afin de ramener le plaisant Jack et son précieux Black Pearl ? »_

Elle me regarde. Et je comprends que je me suis trompé. Elle connaît mon secret. Elle sait ma haine… Je ne réponds pas … Je me sens piégé entre ma haine de lui et mon d'amour de toi… Autour de nous l'équipage se met à parler. Les oui s'égrènent un par un… Je ne réponds pas…Je n'irais pas. Je le hais.

La sorcière se tourne vers toi… Et je te vois hocher la tête, des larmes encore brillantes dans tes yeux…

_« Oui »_

Un seul petit mot. Un mot qui contient à la fois ton amour et ma haine.

Je le hais.

Je t'aime.

Alors quel autre choix ai-je ? A mon tour, j'accepte … Pour toi.

_« Oui »_

La sorcière continue son discours tandis que je pense à la décision que je viens de prendre. Oui j'irais le chercher. Oui je te le rendrais… Puis je partirais. Je sauverais mon père puisque c'est la seule chose qui me reste encore… La seule qu'il ne m'a pas prise

Je le hais.

Je t'aime.

Mon amour est juste plus fort que ma haine.


End file.
